The invention relates to the field of rakes, pitchforks, and similar forked hand tools, as well as attachments for mechanized machinery used for ground sifting, bucket digging, cultivating, and dethatching. All such tools and machinery are used in the handling of loose or compacted materials, especially in the performance of heavy work done by gardeners, landscapers, nurserymen, hardscapers, contractors, road builders, farmers and like workers. The tines on the types of tools and mechanized machinery attachments to which the invention relates are attached at one end to the backbones of these tools and machinery and are free at their other ends. It has been found that under hard usage, the tines of these types of tools and machinery attachments, welded to the backbones using known welding methods, or if they are improperly welded, will either totally separate from the backbone or fracture/break off, leaving a stub still attached to the backbone. An annealing process occurs when attempts are made to reweld the damaged tine to the backbone. This results in further weakening of the backbone and the surrounding tines. Attempts at reheat treating the effected areas or the entire tool have proven to be cost prohibitive and fruitless in strengthening the tine to backbone connection.